There is a whole 'nother side to that woman
by G-DiP
Summary: For the Prentiss Mystery Challenge. The room was completely still, not a soul dared to move an inch out of place. The scene looked like so many other raids they had been a part of. Or at least that what everyone thought until... *Read to found out* R
1. Chances

**Title: **"_There is a whole 'nother side to that woman"_

**Summary: **Doyle is back to uncover Prentiss' biggest secret…

**Rating****: **M –for violence and mature themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.No infringement intended.

**Thank to****: **My lovely Beta reader Talos13

**Author's note(s)****: **For the 'Prentiss Mystery Challenge'. No pairing

**By: **Georgina Di Pego aka G_dip

The room was completely still, not a soul dared to move an inch out of place. The scene looked like so many other raids they had been a part of. An isolated house; a team of F.B.I agents ready to shoot; a victim- who was slowly dying in front of them- and an UnSub. Or at least that what everyone thought until they heard Doyle's frantic rambling.

All of a sudden the world stopped making sense to six unaware agents. They didn't know where to aim their guns or who was the real bad guy that they should be stopping in this forgotten corner of Virginia.

Everyone seemed confused and shocked except for a revengeful but frightened –yeah! Frightened- Irish mobster and one smug-looking Emily Prentiss.

Oh! Emily was having the time of her life. For almost 6 years she had worked with the BAU –the so called "elite force" in the Bureau- and none of them had had a clue about her real intentions.

There had been questions and doubts sure, even some false allegations. But none of them had come close to figuring out her real agenda. Hotch thought it was a political one, how wrong he was!

And now she was granted with this golden chance, and if there was one thing that she always took were her chances. She could still remember the first one…

_25 years ago_

_…NO! I can't be pregnant!" A 15 year old Emily screamed while crying hysterically, she knew her mother was going to be so disappointed in her._

_"Em, please calm down. You need to calm down!" Matthew told her, but she wouldn't listen. "We'll figure out something"_

_"C'mon sis everything is going to be okay, you should just tell mom…" She was cut off by an infuriated Emily._

_"I can't tell Mother! You know I can't do that Ev!" the impregnated teen shouted to her identical twin her perfect sister Evelyn, the pride of the family._

_"Don't be stupid Em, she can help you…" once again Evelyn was cut off this time by her sister's friend._

_"Ev you know she won't do that so please let's try to find another solution" Mat pleaded._

_"Not you too, Matthew! What is she going to do, get an abortion behind ours mom's back?" Ev was really concerned for her twin, she always had been. Emily didn't make friends as easily as she did nor did she seem to befriend the right ones. Hanging out with that Johnny guy was a bad idea all together, but sleeping with him was plain stupid. She couldn't for the love of God understand why Emily did it. But now it was too late for understanding and explanations. She had to convince her sister to do the right thing for her own sake. After all it was her duty as the older sibling. _

_The second the word abortion left Evelyn's lip the future profiler stopped crying._

_"Oh! NO nonono... NO! Emily think about it! It's wrong and you know that! What would the priest say or mom?"_

_"I don't care what he has to say, I can't have a baby, I just can't. And Mother will not say anything because she is not going to find out about this!" As soon as the level of the sisters' voices raised further Matthew got out of the way to sit nearby, the last thing anyone wanted was to get caught in the middle of one of their fights. _

_"You are asking me to lie to her? Emily you are out of your mind! This is not healthy at all! You have to tell mom for your own good or I will!" The older sister was getting mad; she could not believe what she was hearing._

_"NO YOU WON'T! Why do you always have to be the perfect daughter? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Emily was practically screaming into her twin's face._

_"BECAUSE IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! I'M GOING TO TELL MOM, EM! FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Evelyn was now gripping her sister and opponent by her shoulders while she shook her, trying to knock some sense into her._

_"NO YOU WON'T! AND GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!" This is when a really infuriated Emily pushed her sibling off her with all her strength. Evelyn fell backwards but she never got up again._

Emily's smile grew bigger, sure her sister's death had been an accident, but it was a catalyst for her future actions. And she wasn't just talking about her abortion...


	2. Learning

Having money opened the door to a whole range of new and better chances. Ones that served her to explored this new found side of herself. To developed her real potential. To perfected all her techniques.

Sure she had behaved until she went to college, but that didn't stop her from learning from other people experiences, people like her. It actually gave her a goal to reach. But to do so she had to be neat, control –that was the beginning of the famous Prentiss compartmentalizing skills- she had to be in the top of every situation, and of course think ahead, be ahead from everyone. All her moves had to be précised, like in a chess game... and boy! If she wasn't good at chess!

To be able to achieve say level of dexterity she studied Psychology at Yale. She not only comprehended and there for control herself better because of this. She learned a more subtle why of manipulation – more subtle that the ambassador herself couldn't have taught Emily.

But more importantly she learned how to always stay in the dark, what to avoid and what do to not get caught. It didn't matter who was in her way between jail and freedom. She learned how to handle whatever destiny dish to her.

But that was just the beginning, the introduction to the real source of knowledge. The real challenge.

If there was one thing that Emily Prentiss fear more than death was getting caught, been stop. But at the say time been so close to been discover give her and edge that she soon realise needed to have in her life.

That's way she joined the FBI –she was smart enough to past the psych eval and adept enough to know who was expendable in the process of say evaluation; no one was going to get between her and her goal- . And for 13 year she climbed her way to her real destination, the real challenge. All along getting better and better. Knowing that she couldn't let herself became over confident if she was going to succeed. One thing that all Prentiss did was succeed, in no matter what they always did, that's way they were so filthy rich.

All of her time invested her cause finally blossomed and Emily become member of the only unit that had the ability to stop her. And even though she had had a lot of time to expand her knowledge, that was nothing compared to all the inside that she gain by been in the BAU.

Every "bad guy" caught was a new lesson. Each time she got to stopped one of those inferiors minds on her one a chance to prove her supremacy; and every moment spend with "her team" the proved that she was going to become the best. Frank was known to be the more prolific, Foyet the most manipulative, Flynn the more savage and random, but her... she beat them all.

She has spread her hegemony all around the world, not only America like Frank –though she had to admit she did learn a thing or two from him and Crazy Jane-. And Foyet, sure he managed to control Hotch life for a while, even kill his wife but he wasn't subtle, he always was in plain view because of course that what make him feel powerful, but she was way better she hadn't meet yet someone that she couldn't grape in her finger and all while working in the shadows. And then poor Flynn he was an Australopithecus on heroin with tools, she could do the same without breaking a sweat and with elegance that only a Prentiss possess.

Of course it hadn't been easy, but she took her sweet time gaining everyone's trust. One by one she lurked them into her game.

First it had been Gideon, "The Jason Gideon". He had been difficult; after all the man _was_ one the best, but she had grown up in the cradle of deceived. But she wouldn't surrender and after a little play of innocent eagerness about the job, long hours and hard work at consult cases, all mixed with an exhibition of her Arabic knowledge and a few chess matches had done the trick and the bird watcher had fallen victim of her puppeteer skills.

So much so that she had become his confidant without anyone noticing it. This leaved her with the unique opportunity to learn from the master himself. To later pushed him in the path of resigning. After all she wasn't stupid, she may have fooled him once but it wasn't going to last forever. He had to go.


	3. Trust Part 1

She considered this occasion, to be one of her finest works, a piece of art. The day _she_ got rid of SSA Gideon. Every single step had been studiously and carefully set into motion. The self-doubting, the suggestion of free time up in his cabin, waiting for him to write his goodbye letter to Reid, everything had been planned out. Especially the timing, the time when Hotch was suspended.

Nothing better than a team with no leaders to create the need for support, for her to step in. Instant trust, that what she calls it. Though, she had to admit Strauss' offer –as tempting as it might have sounded- had been completely unexpected but at the end it had only worked in her favour.

A unit three team members down is an inefficient unit especially if the Section Chief is supervising. So when she along with Hotch saved the day, there was no more doubting, no more accusations. That day she won over the only member of the team that so far had been reluctant to trust her, SSAIC Aaron Hotchner; as well as eternal hatred from the Section Chief Strauss but that only had helped to be more appreciated by _her _team.

Consoling Reid about Gideon's departure had just been one of her delicacies, helping the socially awkward kid could only be seen as an act of compassion. What it actually had been was her enjoying her victory, her subtle way of telling the genius Doctor that his beloved boss wasn't returning ever again. Well, unless the young Doc knew a way of reviving dismembered bodies…

Emily's eyes flicked for a second to where Reid was standing next to the doorway, if he knew that she had used the FBI-issued gun of the man he considered a father to kill off the owner himself… He for sure would be aiming his gun at her and not at the half terrified mobster with the bleeding blonde at his feet that was way too gone to get medical treatment.

In this moment Emily –surrounded by the team, about to take down the only threat to her cover- had to rethink which was her finest work; if this worked the way she planned it, THIS moment would take the gold medal.

But of course there were a lot of times when she had to use all her ability to move forward in her quest.

For example with JJ, the pretty but intelligent media liaison of the team. She was impressed by her. While working in the field the whole team -minus Garcia- were the ones to usually travel all around the country; but from the other four profilers that she worked at close quarters none of them had noticed her coldness while at a crime scene, it had been the blonde who did.

_A few years back…_

_Reid was MIA at the moment, the whole team was over-sensitive. Everyone was doing their best to get the young agent back. And as a result no one thought about the mental well-being of the other younger agent in the team. JJ had gone through a pretty unfortunate situation, which left her alone with two trained hunting__dogs in a dark barn. She had survived but it didn't take a profiler to know that she was scared and struggling with the recent events._

_Emily always thought of the liaison as the kind of girl that like to keep__herself busy until she had actual time to deal with the issue, maybe with a friend to help her through it. This was why she decided to give the younger woman the chance to choose between the job or a friend, something than none of the men in the team had thought of. _

"_What better way of getting on__someone's good side than playing the worried and compassionated co-worker__?__" The dark agent told herself._

_That was until she found herself on the wrong end of JJ's gun once again when she found the blonde in the bath room._

"_Hey, hey, hey! JJ! It's me. Are you all right?" And once again she had to snap the woman out of whatever dreadful place she was in._

"_Yeah. I'm… I'm sorry. You scared me." The injured agent stuttered._

"_I'm sorry. I'm talking tomorrow morning to some guy who knew Henkel from Narcotics Anonymous. Do you… Why don't you come with me? Get out of the house." There was the offer._

"_Yeah." And the winner at the time being was work, no surprises there._

"_Okay. Great." With that Emily removed herself from the bathroom._

"_Emily?" She was called back. "How come none of this gets to you?" _

"_What do you mean?" Prentiss acted confused._

"_You came off a desk job, now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and you don't even flinch." And then it was when Emily realized that the blonde would make a hell of a profiler if she took the classes. That was also the moment Hotch decided to sneak up on her._

"_She's right. You've never blinked." He demanded of her._

"_I guess maybe I compartmentalize better than most people." She gave them an honest answer, but what she was covering wasn't disgust. It was an urge, a really difficult one to control, but she was the best and no one not even herself would sabotaged her quest. Not even her urge to kill..._

The remaining members of the unit had been easy to convince after that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but RL got in the way... Anyway. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think... R&R**


	4. Trust Part 2

The eccentric hacker liked to believe that there was always something good in people, in the world, everywhere. She gave Emily her trust almost immediately. And once JJ also did Garcia would blindly follow the brunette if she was asked to.

_A few years back… _

_Emily had been invited for the first time to a girls' night out, so she considered that this was the perfect opportunity to gain the trust of her two female co-workers. That was why she offered to buy the first round of beers. And also show off a little for them by picking up a guy at the bar. _

"_Ladies, this is Brad – a real FBI agent!" Emily gave the blondes a knowing look. _

"_Really?" Garcia was fast to follow the game._

"_Really!" Emily handled the beers while answering._

"_No way!" Now JJ was also in it._

_"Mm-hm." He replied._

"_That's exciting! What's it like at Quan-ti-co?" Garcia flirted with the poor guy._

_"It's, uh, quite impressive." He stumbled over his words._

_"What department are you in?" The younger blonde pushed him to get original._

_"That's classified." His answer a really original one._

"_Must be tough keeping all those secrets." JJ fed his ego. _

"_It's a skill, like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. The FBI's good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass." __That had almost made the three ladies laugh._

_"Well Somebody's gotta do it. Oh do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?" Prentiss was enjoying this way too much._

_"Affirmative"_

"_Can we see it?" Emily thought that it was the time to finish him off._

"_See what?" Brad tried to play it smooth._

"_Your badge." The brunette gave him one of her most flirtatious smile. _

"_Please?" Come Garcia's whinny voice. _

"_Sorry, that's..."_

"_Classified" The three FBI agents finished for him._

"_Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?" There it was, the last blow. Delivered by the dark woman holding her credentials._

"_Or this?" JJ added, with her's on hand as well. _

"_Or maybe, this?" Then it was Penelope's turn to flash her badge…_

A night out and Garcia had fallen in love with her.

Then the pretty boy, it only took her a little eavesdropping to find out he was a Vonnegut fan.

_A few years back..._

_Emily waited for Morgan to approach her to spill some coffee to get his attention. It worked, he asked if she was okay and that conversation had ended up with her admission of a date gone wrong. Which wasn't a complete lie. She had had plans the night before and they didn't go quite to plan but they weren't a failure either. Anyone could ask the guy, if they could find him... _

_"You have to understand. I'm a nerd. Like, seriously. And I can fool people for days. Weeks, even. But, sooner or later, I blow my cover and I say something so geeky. And then he doesn't respond and I loose all confidence." Oh, it was true she could fool people for days, weeks, years. It amused Emily to be so honest to him but what most amused her was that he was so unaware. _

_"What did you say?"_

_"Kilgore Trout." The shy admission._

_"Guy has a problem with Kurt Vonnegut?" She had been right!_

_"You know Kilgore Trout?" She acted all surprised for the big agent in front of her._

_"I read Slaughterhouse-5 when I was twelve and it blew my mind. Seriously. I couldn't get enough so I just kept going and I read them all." Morgan happily admitted._

_"Yeah, yeah! Me too. What's your favourite?" Now she gave him an excited response._

_"Oh, Mother Night."_

_"The one about the American spy!" Prentiss started..._

_"Who pretends to be a Nazi." And Derek finished._

_"You are who you pretend you to be." And they went on and on with it._

_"So be careful who you pretend to be." Quote after quote._

_"Oh, my God! I can't believe you're a Vonnegut fan. You just made my day." What a lie but if that made him trust her well… go ahead._

_"Anytime." Of course he would say that, she already got him..._

And Reid, the boy genius, that one had been the easiest one-until his drug addiction at least- and it had been completely improvised.

_A few years back..._

_Agent Prentiss went inside the BAU bullpen just in time to heard JJ's voice._

"_Nothing's happening."_

"_Shhh watch" An excited Spencer shushed his colleague. And before Emily was able to do much about it a rocket hit her on the head with JJ and Garcia's screams in the background. _

"_Ooh ow, what was that?" What she really had been thinking was 'Which of you should I kill right on the spot?' but she held herself back. Being caught by surprise was not good for her._

"_Oh, I am so sorry Emily!" Reid rapidly apologized to her._

"_Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" Garcia added._

"_I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I didn't mean to..." Emily always recognized a chance when it was presented to her. _

"_Ooh show me!" She happily requested._

"_Turn around." Reid told her once she was next to his desk._

"_Turn around?" The skinny boy giving her orders? She did not appreciate that, not one bit._

"_Yeah, he's not gonna show you how it's done." The younger blonde explained._

"_A magician never reveals his secrets." She herself, as an illusionist knew that it was true. _

"_I thought you said this was physics?" But teasing the younger agent was too simple._

"_Physics...magic!"Reid exclaimed._

"_Trust me, it will do you no good to argue with him." With those few words the three women turned around._

_This time the rocket almost hit Hotch. The unit chief picked it up._

"_Physics magic?" The four agents got ready to be scolded._

"_Yes, sir." Reid sound scared._

"_Reid, we talked about this." There it was the beginning and..._

"_I'm sorry, sir."_

"_You're really starting to get some distance on these things." 'A JOKE?' Was all Emily could think._

"_So he does have a sense of humour?" Once Hotch was gone, she tried her luck._

"_Sometimes." A simple joke but that was all that was needed. Simple answers tend to be the right ones even for the must difficult questions..._

Then all she had to do afterwards was maintain their trust in her.


End file.
